Wszyscy to robią
by euphoria814
Summary: Cudowne nieporozumienia


**tytuł: Wszyscy to robią**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Criminal Minds**  
 **pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid**  
 **info; dla MP 2015 - kanon o tyle o ile... lekkie ooc w kwestii Reida, ale to już do oceny, ponieważ ja sądzę, że to gdzieś w nim tkwi, niedopowiedzenia**

* * *

Derek tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do poukładanego wyglądu Spencera, że zamarł, gdy chłopak wszedł do sali konferencyjnej BAU. Włosy Reida, przeważnie lekko w nieładzie, ale przecież tak dopracowanym, że Morgan wątpił, aby był to czysty przypadek – były tym razem niemożliwie zmierzwione. Poprzylepiane do czoła mokre kosmyki świadczyły tylko o niedawnym wysiłku, który Spencer przeszedł.  
Górne guziki zwyczajnej koszuli w kratkę były krzywo zapięte, a blezer zwisał luźno z ramienia Reida. Gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak wyglądał po prostu zdrowo – Derek pomyślałby, iż go napadnięto. Tymczasem Spencer zdawał się naprawdę odprężony, co nasuwało tylko jedną i to dość abstrakcyjną myśl.  
\- Owocny poranek – zauważył Rossi, wyjmując to z ust Dereka.  
Spencer zaczerwienił się po same koniuszki uszu tylko potwierdzając ich podejrzenia. I nawet Penelope otwarła usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostał.  
\- A sądziliście, że… - urwał Spencer i wydawał się naprawdę zraniony. – Tak wiele się od was nie różnię. Może moje IQ utrudnia mi kontakty z ludźmi, ale ja również mogę… - Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
JJ jednak na szczęście była już w pół kroku do niego.  
\- Spence, spokojnie. Nie osądzamy cię – powiedziała szczerze Jennifer, kładąc chłopakowi dłoń na ramieniu.  
Derek nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Hotch obserwował ich ukradkiem, udając, że jest bardziej zainteresowany swoimi notatkami. Wszyscy wiedzieli jednak lepiej. Hotchner uwielbiał wiedzieć o nich więcej niż nawet oni sami. Może częściowo na tym właśnie polegała praca przywódcy.  
Spencer wziął głębszy wdech, uspokajając się i sięgnął butelkę wody.  
\- Odwodniłem się – poinformował ich, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to była całkiem normalna do powiedzenia rzecz.  
Derek jednak przed oczami miał rozciągniętego na łóżku Spencera, którego ktoś doprowadził do stanu totalnego chaosu. Nigdy nie sądził, że zobaczy Reida takim i ten widok miał na długo nie wyjść z jego głowy.

Penelope była tą, która chciała znać szczegóły. Siedzieli w samolocie i Reid jak zawsze zapamiętywał szczegóły sprawy. Ponieważ musieli zbadać zawartość komputerów – Garcia tym razem im towarzyszyła, ale od razu uprzedziła, że nie zamierza wychodzić ze swojego bezpiecznego biura, które zostanie jej przydzielone. Widok martwych ciał i cierpienia uderzał w nią najmocniej.  
\- Nie wiem czy mogę… - zaczęła Penelope z niespodziewaną dla niej delikatnością. – Znaczy nikt się nie spodziewał…  
Spencer podniósł głowę znad dokumentów i spojrzał na nią, mrugając.  
Derek miał ochotę uciec. Pytanie Reida o jakiekolwiek szczegóły jego życia seksualnego wydawało się nie na miejscu. Chłopak był niewinny. Oczywiście widział morderstwa tak okropne, że spędzały sen z powiek. Znał psychologię zabójców, ale jednocześnie wydawał się całkiem nieświadom tego jak funkcjonowały relacje między ludzkie. Jak należało je zawiązywać.  
\- Chcesz spytać o ranek – odgadł Spencer. – Nie wiem dlaczego krępuje cię ten temat. Sądziłem, że wszyscy w BAU to robią – stwierdził całkiem neutralnym tonem.  
I to było to, co w nim uwielbiali. Racjonalność. Chociaż Derek osobiście wolałby, aby Spencer bardziej uważał ze swoją otwartością w stosunku do ludzi. Świat pełen był nie tylko psychopatów, ale też po prostu dupków.  
\- Chciałabym tylko spytać, bo mnie to interesuje, a wiem, że nie powinnam, ale od lat nie mogłam znaleźć odpowiedzi… Chłopak czy dziewczyna? – spytała Garcia i Derek poczuł, że sztywnieje na swoim siedzeniu.  
Spencer zdawał się nieporuszony.  
\- Chłopak. Mężczyzna – odparł Reid. – Kobiety wydawały mi się zbyt wymagające.  
Rossi czknął na siedzeniu za nimi, zapewne nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Ty chyba się znasz lepiej – podjął Reid, patrząc wprost na niego. – Nie wiem czy nie odebrałem tego mylnie, ale kobiety są bardziej wymagające, prawda? Cały czas krzyczą i…  
\- O rany boskie – wyrwało się z ust Penelope.  
Spencer spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Dlaczego wszyscy robicie z tego tak wielką sprawę? – spytał w końcu Reid i wydawał się zraniony.  
Derek pochylił się do przodu i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Masz prawo robić cokolwiek cię uszczęśliwia, śliczny chłopcze – poinformował go starając się brzmieć szczerze. – Ja tam wymieniam partnerów. Z kobietami po prostu trzeba bardziej uważać – dodał.  
Reid skinął głową, jakby rozważał jego słowa.  
\- Tak właśnie myślałem – odparł Spencer i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.  
Derek jednak przed oczami miał lekko uchylone czerwone usta i Reida szepczącego mu jakieś głupoty o hormonach, które wydzielają się w ich ciele podczas stosunku. Nic co by go interesowało w tej chwili bardziej od nagiego szczupłego ciała chłopaka pod sobą.  
Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się na jego nadgarstek i ścisnęła go lekko, sprowadzając go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Morgan, lądujemy – powiedział Reid z lekkim uśmiechem, gdy zapinał swoje pasy.

Minęło zaledwie dwa tygodnie od ich rozmowy. Wszyscy zauważyli zmianę, która zaszła w Spencerze. Zdawał się być w o wiele lepszej formie. Przede wszystkim nabrał kolorów i jeśli tak wyglądał zakochany Reid – Derek chciał to widywać zawsze.  
Spencer otworzył się na nich. Rozmawiał więcej na luźne tematy, nie wtykając wszędzie encyklopedycznych regułek. Raz czy dwa opowiedział im sprośny kawał i zdawał się dumny z siebie, gdy wszyscy zszokowani najpierw zamilkli nie wiedząc co zrobić, a potem JJ parsknęła śmiechem.  
Derek nie bardzo wiedział co ma o tym myśleć i pewne podejrzenia zagościły w jego głowie, gdy Spencer przyszedł pewnego ranka i z trudem usiadł na swoim krześle. Wydawał się bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle, a niewielki siniak wystający spod mankietu jego koszuli dowodził, że coś było nie tak.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Derek, gdy tylko się rozeszli.  
Nie chciał, aby pozostali zostali wciągnięci w tę rozmowę. Spencer często bywał osaczany przez dobrych ludzi, a to wcale nie pomagało mu się otworzyć.  
Spojrzał wymownie na siniec, który dopiero teraz nabierał kolorów. Spencer naciągnął rękaw instynktownie.  
\- Trochę przesadziliśmy dzisiaj rano – przyznał Reid i poczerwieniał na twarzy tak bardzo, że Derek oczami wyobraźni widział, gdzie ten rumieniec się zatrzymał.  
\- Przesadziliście? – powtórzył neutralnym tonem, a Spencer przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół, a potem ku jego zaskoczeniu, złapał go za nadgarstek i wciągnął w najbliższy korytarz.  
\- Nie mów nikomu – zaczął Spencer. – Ale nie mam zbyt wielkiej praktyki – poinformował go Reid. – Nie robiliśmy nic niebezpiecznego. Po prostu moje mięśnie…  
\- Bez szczegółów – rzucił Morgan, bo ostatnim czego chciał to bardziej zobrazowane wizje.  
Już teraz jego wyobraźnia korzystała z jego rozmów ze Spencerem. Wyciągał najmniejsze nawet szczegóły, te nieliczne razy, gdy przebierali się obok siebie. Nigdy nie był zainteresowany ciałem Reida, ale chłopak stawał się dla niego coraz mniej aseksualny, a Derek właśnie na tym etapie chciał zatrzymać ich relację. Wiedział, że Spencer ma w sobie coś pociągającego, choćby inteligencję i tę dziwną niewinność, która pozwalała mu pozostawać słodko naiwnym w świecie tak zepsutym. Derek czuł się przy nim czysty. I sama myśl, że ktoś bruka Spencera, wydawała mu się zła.  
Zamiast jednak buntu, pojawiło się coś, czego nie chciał nazywać zazdrością, ale był profilerem, co oznaczało, że nie potrafił prawdy ukrywać nawet przed sobą.  
\- Musimy popracować nad moimi mięśniami. Jeśli miałbyś jakieś rady… - rzucił Spencer i patrzył na niego swoimi wielkimi brązowymi oczami.  
\- Nie robię tego aż tak często, abyś nazywał mnie specjalistą – odparł Derek spokojnie.  
Reid był wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
\- Myślałem… - urwał Spencer. – Znaczy oczywiście nie powinno się nigdy niczego zakładać, ale wszystkie przesłanki wskazywały…  
\- Mógłbym – przyznał Derek bez cienia dumy w głosie.  
Był przystojny i dobrze zbudowany. Penelope twierdziła, że kobiety lgnęły do niego i chociaż nigdy oficjalnie nie przyznał tego, dostrzegał pewne symptomy zainteresowania nim.  
\- Uważam jednak, że to jest coś specjalnego, co robisz tylko z jednym partnerem. Wymienianie partnera nie jest zbyt bezpieczne – dodał na wszelki wypadek, przyglądając się Spencerowi, który zdawał się przetwarzać zdobyte informacje. – Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie. Gdyby działo się coś, co cię niepokoi… Wiem, że nie masz doświadczenia, ale nawet ludziom, którzy robią to od lat potrzebna jest rozmowa… - urwał nie wiedząc co powinien jeszcze dodać.  
\- Wiem. Czytałem blogi. Oczywiście jest tam wiele zaawansowanych rzeczy, których pewnie nigdy nie zrobię, ale… - Spencer umilkł na chwilę. – Wiem, że wszyscy się martwicie, ale panuję nad sytuacją. Potrzebowałem tego, żeby się poczuć jak wy wszyscy… I mam stałego partnera, jeśli cię to uspokoi. Wie na co jestem gotowy, a na co nie. Poznajemy na razie moje możliwości – dodał Spencer i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Derek poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Cokolwiek czyni cię szczęśliwym – powtórzył tak jak kilka tygodni wcześniej. – Chcemy tylko, żebyś był bezpieczny.  
Spencer uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- I jeśli będziesz gotowy, mógłbyś go nam przedstawić – dodał, chociaż coś mocno zżerało go od środka.  
Najlepiej byłoby prześwietlić tego faceta. Penelope zrobi to z przyjemnością. Spencer wcale nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Derek czuł, że coś się zmieniło między nimi. Spencer częściej siadywał koło niego w samolocie i to miejsce powoli stawało się po prostu jego. Penelope żartowała z tego nowego zauroczenia, a on starał się nie poruszać mięśniami twarzy, aby nie zdradzić jak mocno uderzały go te słowa.  
Spencer nie należał do niego. I chociaż dotykali się może za wiele, gdy przechodzili koło siebie albo po prostu siedzieli tak blisko, że ich ciała na całej długości stykały się ze sobą – nic się nie działo. Byli kolegami z pracy, którzy mieli robotę do wykonania, morderców do złapania i ciała do odnalezienia. I może Spencer zdawał się bardziej odprężony w jego towarzystwie. I trochę bardziej otwarty. Może też rozmawiali tak wiele, że Derek nie wiedział nawet kiedy opowiedział mu o tym co słychać u jego mamy, a Spencer odwzajemnił się tym samym, chociaż temat nie należał do najłatwiejszych.  
Nic się jednak nie działo.  
Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jego umysł płatał mu figle. Spencer nie rozmawiał z nim zbyt często o seksie chyba, że miał jakieś niedorzeczne pytania, na które Derek jednak cierpliwie odpowiadał. Jednak jednocześnie chłopak podsuwał mu akurat tyle szczegółów, że potrafił sobie go wyobrazić na kolonach z ustami rozciągniętymi wokół swojego penisa. Nie dławiącego się, ponieważ Derek nigdy nie dałby mu więcej niż Spencer mógłby przyjąć.  
Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie innego mężczyzny z Reidem, ponieważ to wydawało mu się niedorzeczne. Spencera trudno było zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Jedynie ludzie, którzy znali go od lat wiedzieli jak wiele przeszedł i ten związek, w który chłopak wplątał się, wydawał się Morganowi nie odpowiedni.  
Spencer zresztą nigdy nie mówił, że wyszli gdzieś na wystawę czy do teatru. Nie wspominał gdzie spotkał swojego chłopaka, ale jedynie, że uprawiają seks. I Derek zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że tamten nie traktuje Reida poważnie. Jeśli bowiem ktoś się angażował, zależało mu na spędzanie czasu poza łóżkiem. I Spencer bez doświadczenia w związkach, nabuzowany endorfinami, zdawał się całkiem nieświadom tego, że coś nie gra.

Kolejna sprawa zastała ich na Alasce. Tak jak poprzednio nie mieli zbyt wielu pokoi, a Penelope żartowała z nich z ekranu komputera. Satelitarne połączenie nie było zbyt dobre, więc słyszeli tylko co drugie słowo, ale Derek i tak wiedział, że kpi z nich i ostatniego razu, gdy zostali upchnięci w tak nieludzkich warunkach.  
JJ rozdała im klucze do pokoi i Derek zabrał rzeczy Spencera, ponieważ chłopak nadal znajdował się poza motelem. Mieli wraz z Hotchem wrócić za kilka godzin.  
Coś musiało pójść nie tak, bo Reid zjawił się w pokoju tuż po nim, kompletnie przemoczony i niespecjalnie przejmując się jego obecnością, zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubrania.  
\- Nienawidzę pościgów – powiedział chłopak, drżąc.  
\- Hotch go dorwał? – spytał Morgan.  
\- Ja go złapałem, ale wpadliśmy do rzeki. Wiesz, że Alaska jest położona na wyjątkowo cienkiej płycie tektonicznej? Ewidentnie jednak nie wpływa to na temperaturę wody, ponieważ…  
\- Jak to go złapałeś? Pobiegłeś za nim? Gdzie był Hotch? – spytał Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo.  
Spencer obrócił się w jego stronę z dłońmi na guziku spodni.  
\- Jestem agentem – poinformował go Reid.  
Derek jednak już nie zwracał na to uwagi, ponieważ żebra Spencera były mocne posiniaczone. Ślady uderzeń zdawały się jeszcze bardziej widoczne przez bladą karnację chłopaka. Część z nich mogła wyglądać na zdobyte w dzisiejszej walce, ale sporo innych było starszych. Zaczynały blednąć. Derek spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, wiedząc po prostu, że musi z niego wydusić prawdę.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.  
\- Siniaki – odparł Spencer, podążając za jego wzrokiem. – Powstają, gdy…  
\- Wiem, kiedy powstają – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Kto je zrobił?  
\- Steve – odparł Reid i wyglądał, jakby nie do końca rozumiał, gdzie prowadzi ta rozmowa.  
\- Twój partner? – upewnił się Derek.  
Spencer tylko kiwnął głową.  
\- To nie jest normalne, śliczny chłopcze – powiedział, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Cokolwiek ci wmawiał, krzywdzenie kogoś nigdy nie jest usprawiedliwione – ciągnął dalej, a oczy Spencera zrobiły się odrobinę większe. – Zasługujesz na kogoś o wiele lepszego. Stać cię na kogoś o wiele lepszego, chociaż pewnie w tej chwili za bardzo w to nie wierzysz. Kogoś kto będzie cię rozumiał. Kogoś, kto nie będzie zostawiał takich śladów. Kiedy dwoje ludzi się kocha…  
\- Co? – wszedł mu w słowo Spencer. – O czym ty mówisz? – spytał chłopak.  
Derek przygryzł wargę.  
\- Wiem jak to jest, kiedy się nie chcesz przed samym sobą przyznać, że straciłeś nad czymś kontrolę. Może ci się wydawać, że go kochasz… - zaczął Morgan, a Spencer wydobył z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk.  
\- Mojego instruktora kickboxingu? – spytał Reid. – O czym ty mówisz? Nie podkochuje się w Stevie. To mój trener… - powiedział Spencer, a potem jego twarz przyjęła dziwny wyraz jak zawsze, gdy próbował powrócić do wydarzeń z przeszłości.  
Derek zamilkł, nie mogąc zrozumieć nawet o czym mówią.  
\- O Boże – powiedział w końcu Spencer. – Dlatego tak dziwnie mi się przyglądaliście – dodał podniesionym tonem. – Zacząłem ćwiczyć kickboxing, ponieważ wszyscy coś trenujecie… Teraz wiele wyjaśnia dlaczego podałeś mi nazwy firm produkujących prezerwatywy, gdy pytałem jakich ochraniaczy używasz – ciągnął dalej Spencer i Derek poczuł jak ciepło uderza w jego policzki.  
\- Nie uprawiasz seksu – wykrztusił z siebie tylko dla potwierdzenia, ale Reid był już we własnym świecie.  
\- I dziwne zachowanie Penelope. Rossi chciał mi udzielać rad – wymieniał Spencer i zdawał się coraz bardziej przerażony, a potem spojrzał na niego z czystą urazą. – Dlaczego sądziliście, że nie uprawiam seksu! Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat – poinformował Dereka. – Wiem, że nie wyglądam jak ty… Albo Hotch, ale…  
\- Wyglądasz dobrze, Spence. Nie nazywałbym cię ślicznym chłopcem, gdybym tak nie myślał – powiedział szybko i Reid odprężył się lekko.  
Stali naprzeciwko siebie w kompletnej ciszy, aż Spencer zaczął się ponownie trząść z zimna.  
\- Chyba powinienem – zaczął Reid i jego dłonie wróciły do guzika spodni.  
\- Jasne. Przyniosę ci coś ciepłego do picia – zaoferował Morgan i Spencer wydął wargi.  
\- Wiesz, że najszybciej rozgrzać ludzkie ciało innym ciałem? – spytał niby konwersacyjnym tonem Reid. – To ma coś wspólnego z instynktem komórkowym. Jeszcze nie udowodniono jego istnienia, ale naukowcy z Berkley mają całkiem przekonywujące poszlaki – ciągnął dalej Spencer i Derek spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Chyba, że wolisz bardziej zawoalowaną propozycję. Na przykład; chciałbyś pokazać mi kilka chwytów w judo w ten weekend? – spytał Spencer.  
\- Żarty były z szatni z siłowni – odgadł Derek bez trudności i zrobił półświadomie krok do przodu. – Trenuję boks – dodał.  
Spencer uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Myślisz, że coś takiego umknęłoby mi? – spytał chłopak, ale Derek był już na centymetry od jego skóry.  
Nawet z tej odległości czuł jak zimna musiała być. Dotknął ramienia Spencera, zastanawiając się czy chłopak odbiera jego ciepłą dłoń jako rozżarzony pręt. Nie wiedział jak długo Reid spędził w wodzie.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że ćwiczenia są tylko z miłości. Tylko z jednym partnerem. Też preferuję monogamię w tym względzie – podjął Spencer.  
\- Możesz przestać? – poprosił Derek, ponieważ ilekroć przypominał mu się jakiś urywek miał ochotę spłonąć z zażenowania.  
\- Nie wiem jakim cudem przyszło wam do głowy, że nie uprawiam seksu. To całkiem ludzka czynność i zapewniam cię, że mi nie obca. Studiowałem – poinformował go Spencer, robiąc pół kroku, ponieważ tylko tyle przestrzeni pozostawił mu Derek.  
Morgan wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę dziesiątki razów. Sądził, że będzie tym, który pocałuje, ale to Spencer przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając w niego swoje zimne ciało. Pozostawało mu tylko objąć chłopaka. Tak jak podejrzewał – ciało w jego dłoniach było przyjemnie szczupłe. Spencer był od niego trochę wyższy, ale ta różnica zniwelowała się sama, gdy upadli na jego łóżko. Mokre spodnie nie były najłatwiejsze do ściągnięcia, ale byli agentami BAU i nie z takimi rzeczami dawali sobie radę. Zresztą Derek szybko docenił kurs, na który Spencer zaczął chodzić, gdy chłopak objął go w pasie silnymi udami i zaczął się unosić nad nim prawie, że bez problemu. Zdawał się nie męczyć, ale Derek pewnie i tak nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, ponieważ miał nad sobą Spencera – spoconego, z posklejanymi kosmykami włosów – oddychającego z trudem.  
Rumieniec, który zaczął się na twarzy chłopaka ciągnął się w dół po wygiętej szyi aż na prawie bezwłosą klatkę piersiową, na której dopiero zaczynały się kształtować mięśnie. Derek widział jak ciało Spencera pracuje, kiedy chłopak unosił się i opadał w stałym rytmie. To nie było całkiem logiczne, że nie próbowali go najpierw ogrzać, ale Reid zdawał się nie mieć problemów z wzwodem. Jego penis napełniał się krwią na jego oczach i Derek obserwował cały spektakl jak oczarowany.  
Jego dłoń obwinęła się wokół członka i nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopak jest tak gorący.  
\- Kiedy ludzkie ciało ma kontakt… - zaczął Spencer i westchnienie wydostało się z jego ust. – Ze skrajnie niską temperaturą – ciągnął dalej. – Endorfiny, które przedostają się do organizmu połączone z adrenaliną, sprawiają, że jest wyjątkowo podatne…  
Derek przyciągnął chłopaka do pocałunku, chcąc uciszyć go chociaż na moment. Spencer jednak położył mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej i ze zdumiewającą siłą odepchnął go na łóżko. Wąskie uda chłopaka zacisnęły się na nim mocniej i czuł, że jego oczy przewracając się w głąb czaszki. Pociemniało mu przed oczami – nie był pewien na jak długo – ale kiedy wrócił mu słuch, Spencer dalej gadał.  
\- To połączenie z ciepłem jest stosowane podczas praktyk BDSM i daje niesamowite efekty – dokończył chłopak o wiele zbyt składnie jak na jego mniemanie.  
Derek zaczął poruszać szybciej dłonią i Reid zgubił wątek, a potem spojrzał na niego w dół w tym swoim niemym zaskoczeniu. Źrenice Spencera były tak rozszerzone, że Derek nie dostrzegał brązowych obwódek. Zresztą chłopak odchylił się do tyłu, gdy jego ciało spięło się tuż przed orgazmem i Derek stracił jego twarz z oczu.  
Ciepłe strużki spermy wylądowały na jego klatce piersiowej, ale nie przestał ruszać dłonią, ponieważ Spence wiercił się na jego penisie, dając mu tylko dodatkowe bodźce. Zresztą chłopak szybko pojął w czym rzecz, bo znowu spiął pośladki i uniósł się kilka razy, korzystając z ostatków sił.  
I Derek doszedł z widokiem spoconego, zaczerwienionego Reida przed oczami.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego sądziliśmy, że tego nie robisz – wyszeptał we włosy chłopaka, gdy leżeli spleceni w pościeli.  
\- Nazywaj rzeczy po imieniu, ponieważ zamierzam dalej kontynuować moje zajęcia, a nie chcę, żebyś sądził, że mam romans z moim instruktorem kickboxingu – oznajmił mu Spencer.  
Derek milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem odchrząknął.  
\- Chcę być obecny, gdy powiesz Garcii – rzucił tylko i Spencer zaśmiał się krótko.


End file.
